


it is enough to be with you when it ends

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, movie canon with script dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonja's head falls to Varek's shoulder, her body giving out. She listens to the slowing beat of his heart, and gruffly forces out, "How much do you love me?"</p>
<p>His hand finds one of hers. "I need you. Now, more than ever."<br/>--<br/>At the end, they go together. Slightly alternate take on the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is enough to be with you when it ends

**Author's Note:**

> What's more fun than writing an alternate ending where your ship both survive and they win? Writing one where they both die, together. Movie canon, but including script dialogue.

* * *

Blood keeps seeping from the wounds in her gut and her shoulder. Her fur is matted, clumped together as it dries, and every breath she takes hurts. When she blinks it's impossible to make out many details, everything's blurred.

She pushes though, pushes and grits teeth too large for her mouth together as pain so fierce she might vomit flares in her upper body. She can feel all the pellets moving and grinding in her flesh. But she pushes, and then she falls on her chest, and for a moment she blacks out again.

All around her shouting and growling echoes. There's sometimes a roar, sometimes a cry. Clanging, movement, fighting.

Time is running out.

Sonja clenches her eyelids shut and whines to let out some tension. She hates the weakness, but she's too fucked up and time is too precious for her to pretend she's not so bad off. She crawls for the doorway, claws scraping at the cold concrete.  

Varek. She needs Varek.

What if he's failed? What if he's as bad off as she is? Worse? What if...what if he can't do it?

She whines again because she's terrified. She's never felt so frightened, not even when she was that hollow shell that Varek found and gave the gift to. She crawls faster, bites her tongue when the pain turns to agony.

There's a howl, and she knows that sound.

Varek.

She roars, weakly, but she roars in response all the same. She clutches the door to the storage cage and pulls herself up with her better arm. Her legs are weak but not wounded, and while everything spins, she finally is upright and pushes on.

She has to get to Varek. She has to get to the child. Finish this before their time is gone.

It's hard to pinpoint where all the noise is coming from. Her mind is slow, her senses dulled. Her hands reach out, steadying herself on anything she passes by as she tries to locate her lover.

Then there's the horrifying sound of the shotgun. She flinches instinctively, her wounds on fire, but what if it's Varek? What if she's too late? A second shot. She snarls and surges forward only to fall on her knees.

It can't be over.

But it's so quiet.

Sonja blinks slowly, over and over, concentrating, until her vision focuses.  She shakes as the silence stretches, and she wants to howl, wants to bellow, but her strength is fading so fast. 

And then she hears him, hears her love growling and someone crying out; she thinks it could be a child, thinks it could be the boy. She would laugh if she had the energy to spare, but instead she concentrates on crawling towards the noise on her hands and knees.

Then that awful sound. A clock chiming.

Midnight. Was Varek in time?

Sonja growls weakly, calling for him. Her fangs are still sharp, her body still stronger, still covered in fur, her nails claws. She slumps and growls again for Varek, for her savior. 

They did it.

Relief soothes much of the tension from her body, distracting her from the pain. Her adrenaline is crashing, she knows, and she feels delirious, giddy even. She growls to Varek once more, faint but victorious, happy; forgiving. Loving.

A body hits the ground, feet away from her. 

She rolls over to see, focusing through the haze. 

Varek. That- that can't be right. His fur is receding, body shrinking. Blood is pooling on the ground beneath him, staining his vest and spreading out towards her. He groans and tries to move, obviously weak - weaker than her? - and she sees where a chunk is missing from his arm, bitten out in the fight she thinks.

His head turns towards her, and his eyes meet hers. The beautiful amber is fading, and his fingers reach out to her.

Sonja whines, frightened, confused, and crawls to him. It can't be, it can't - she's still skinwalker, why isn't he?! She wants to cry, wants to scream. This isn't right!

It takes the last of her strength to make it to his side. Her face moves to nuzzle his, and she smells blood on his mouth. She wants to lick it away, but something about it doesn't smell right, puts her off.

Varek lifts his better arm to stroke her hair. He looks pale, wan; weak, sickly.

Terror sends her stomach plummeting.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. His voice is strained, as though it's difficult for him to speak. There's blood pumping from four deep gashes across his chest. He cups her cheek, human skin on her fur. "I never wanted to fail you, Sonja. But I'm not the alpha you thought I was."

Footsteps are approaching them, but he doesn't look, and neither does she.

She wants to tell him it doesn't matter. As long as she has him. It doesn't matter. She wants to pretend that she's not scared of losing him as much as she's scared of losing the beast he filled her with, or how terrified she is of dying. 

"Dad?" comes the boy's questioning voice.

But she doesn't care. It doesn't matter anymore.

He glances at the boy - at his son, at the child he tried to kill for them, for her - and then he meets her eyes again. He's fading, and she knows that she is too. His hand is falling from her face. "I never meant to hurt you," he tells her, and it's so soft she can barely make out the words.

"Tim, get behind me." Her; the wife. They're both alive. It doesn't matter anymore. His wife and his son will make it out of this warehouse alive, and she and Varek will die. Maybe it's what they deserve.

Sonja's head falls to Varek's shoulder, her body giving out. She listens to the slowing beat of his heart, and gruffly forces out, "How much do you love me?"

His hand finds one of hers. "I need you. Now, more than ever."

And she hears the words he never spoke but was always saying. She knows, and it is enough.


End file.
